A New Found Weight On Our Chests
by werewolfluvr147
Summary: Let's be girls for a whole day!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto and his friends become girls and hang out with the kunoichi and learn things the never expected to know. all the couples come in later naruhina sasusaku inokiba shikatem nejiten gaaraXOC
1. Boredom

Umm.. hi, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me,ok? I like constuctive critisnm but please don't flame! It'll hurt my feelings. So this is basiclly about naruto and some friends turning into girls and hanging with the konuchi (did i spell that right?) and they hang out and have fun and stuff..Ya that's it. Hope you enjoy it!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...yeah go ahead rub it in!! I hate you!! goes into emo corner and cries_**

A New Found Weight On Our Chests

Naruto sighed as he scrolled down his MySpace profile. 'This is probably the worst profile ever, it's so boring.' Naruto thought 'It needs more flair.' Naruto seriously lacked creativity, so he decided called his friends to help him. Naruto picked up his phone and said one sentence that made everyone drop their phones and sprint to his house.

"Need pictures of hot naked girls, help me."

Once everyone was at his house they began to ponder about what they could do, and how they could do it legally.

"'We could get some pictures off the internet," Sasuke suggested.

"Nah, that's unoriginal, everybody has at least one porn star on their MySpace," Naruto replied.

"How about we ask the girls to pose for us, I mean they're pretty hot," Kiba commented.

"Like they would ever agree to that," Neji scoffed.

"Ok, smart guy, how about we instead of asking them we take their pictures when they're changing or some thing"? Kiba said smartly.

Shikamaru answered before Neji could open his mouth, "No, it's all too troublesome,"

"Plus, do you want them to think were some kind of stalker rapists like Orochimaru?" Garra added. They all shuddered at the thought. The room quickly filled with silence as they started to think, again. The silence ended when an excited Naruto shouted his idea.

"How about I teach you guys my Sexy No Jutsu, we take pictures, and then we change back?!"

"Hn, that doesn't sound so bad," murmured Neji. Naruto grinned at the hidden compliment given by the stoic prodigy.

"Whatever, let's just get this done quickly, I don't want to be a girl for more than 10 minutes," Sasuke said.

"Ditto," Neji whispered. All of the guys gathered in a circle, Naruto in the middle, and watched Him transform into a busty 5'7 girl with an hour glass figure, her long golden hair into two high pigtails and three whisker marks on each cheek. He stayed that way for 10 seconds then poofed back.

"See? It's that simple!" Naruto exclaimed grinning "Ok, but let's change out of our clothes, so if anyone comes we don't have to change back and waste time." They all left to go to their separate bathrooms, they felt no need to change in front of each other, I mean who really wants to see their friends of the same gender naked? In the next moment, one by one six hot guys turned into six sexy girls.

The first guy to come out of his bathroom was Neji. Neji was now a 5'9 beautiful brunette with her hair in a high athletic ponytail. She had an amazing hourglass figure with C cup boobs. Her eyes were a gorgeous color mix of lavender and cream, but the lavender was more dominant.

The next guy reluctantly stepped out of his bathroom to reveal an onyx haired beauty with middle back length hair in a side ponytail with a midnight blue streaked bang in the front. She had an hourglass figure and BB cup boobs. She also had a tattoo of the sharingan symbol right above her left butt cheek. She had a look of disdain in her eyes.

"Let's get this over with already," she said in a high voice.

A striking brunette with 3 red marks on each side of her flat tummy, an hourglass figure with C cup boobs, came out from her bathroom running. She had her short shoulder length hair in a low ponytail, and her hands cupped around her new boobs.

"Guys, look at these!" She grinned, showing a large set of canines, and gave her boobs a little shake. "Aren't these awesome?"

"Whatever, this is all so troublesome," said a voice behind them. The three 'girls' turned around to see a bored, but still beautiful brunette slumped in a chair. She had her middle back length hair in a messy bun. Even though she was sitting in a chair they could still see she had a semi hourglass figure with B cup boobs. She had a bored expression on her face. Usually, when Shikamaru wears that expression it looks like he was sleepy or lazy, but when he's a girl it looked, snobby, like she had something better to do.

"Ok, let's get started," Girl Naruto held up his camera and looked around. "Wait, are we missing someone?"

"Where's Gaara?" Kiba questioned

"Garra, come out, now!" Sasuke yelled in annoyance

"No, and take a single step towards me and I'll kill you!" shrieked a voice

"Dude, hurry up or you'll be stuck a girl forever!" Kiba yelled

"Fine," Out walked Gaara, and everyone's jaws' dropped. What took place of their short angry redheaded friend was a 5'7 redheaded beauty. She had an hourglass figure, like the rest of them, and a tattoo of the word love on her left hip. Her red hair was middle back length and kept down with emo bangs covering part of her right eye. She had aqua blue eyes with a pissed off look in them. The only reason his friends could recognize him was by the dark circles around his eyes. He was absolutely stunning.

"What?" Gaara asked. His friends woke up from their daze.

"Nothing," They said

"Ok, let's start," Shrieked Naruto bouncing up and down. "Rules are get into the sexiest pose you can think of, and we'll take turns shooting each other. Remember guys think porn star." And so it began.


	2. The Idea

Ok so recap: Naruto and friends turned into sexy females to post on Naruto's my Space, because they're immature, and bored. and thats all really. ok now 4 the dreade disclaimer

**_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Sniff Waaaa but i want to soo badly! i can just think of what i would do to them mwhahaha!_**

After 10 minutes of camera flashes, posing, Naruto and Kiba yelling "Yeah, that's how you do it!" or "Whooo, honey, shake it", and everyone scowling at them, they stopped and put the photos on MySpace.

Just as everyone to change back into guys and back into their clothes, Naruto stood there, not wanting it to end. It wasn't everyday when you and your friends could be girls. Naruto loved it, he loved how long, silky and shiny his hair was, they way his boobs jiggled when he walked, the fact that he even had boobs, but he loved above all his amazing body. No one had bodies like theirs, they were even better than super models. Trying to get his friends to stop walking to their bathrooms, Naruto blurted out the idea in his head.

"Let's be girls for a whole day!" Everyone turned around and stared at him, confused and shocked by what he just said. Finally, Gaara broke the silence with one faintly murmured word.

"Why?" Oh, crap he never thought of why. He certainly couldn't tell everyone he wanted to be a girl because he thought it was cool. They would tease him to no end and think he was a transvestite, so he had to lie.

"Because, we could become friends with the other girls the other girls and see what they think and feel. More importantly what the think and feel about us." Naruto lied.

"It'll only be for a day?" Sasuke asked skeptically

"Only for a day, no more," Naruto promised

"This is stupid, I have better things to than spend a day as a girl, like something productive," said Neji

"Like what? Spend a day with Tenten?" Neji glared at Naruto, but Naruto ignored him and continued. "Well, think about it Neji, if you were a girl she would tell you her deepest darkest secrets instead of just throwing baseballs at you during practice," Neji pondered at thought he finally answered "Whatever," which meant yes if you spoken the language of stoicness. Naruto looked around to see if anyone else disagreed with him, when no one said anything else it was decided.

"Oh, my god! We're going to be girls for a day!" Naruto squealed, trying to act the part.

"So, what do we do first?" asked a very eager Kiba.

"Let's change into our clothes first, genius," Shikamaru murmured. Everyone then turned around and went to their designated bathrooms to change into their clothes. When they all emerged they looked like creepy fan girls for themselves. It was a majorly weird scene.

"Ok... so what now?" asked Gaara. He had a look of disdain in his eyes; he couldn't believe they convinced him to become a stupid girl for a whole day. He couldn't care less about what the girls of Konoha and his sister though of him. No good could come from this.

"We make up names," Kiba said. Everyone looked at him like he just suggested that they go buy fuzzy pink stuffed animal poodles and parade them around the town.

"I hate to burst your bubble Kiba, but we already have names," Neji informed him

"Yeah, as guys, but not as girls. If we have the same names as now and look like this the girls are going to think we're some kind of stalker fangirls who stole these out of our houses and wore them to show off our obsessiveness and changed our names so we could be just like us, and they'll probably avoid us, and we'll never become friends and never learn what they think," Wow for once he was right.

"Ok, my new name is...Naru!" Naruto screamed.

"I'll be Su, it's short and to the point," Shikamaru murmured, his eyes closed.

"I'll be Haurka, Haru for short," said Kiba with a grin.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," commented Neji "Arika, Ari for short"

"Suki," Sasuke said. The room was silent for a second, and then it erupted with laughter. Naruto was rolling on the floor, Kiba was on his knees begging for mercy, Shikamaru chuckled, Neji was grinning widely (a/n omg neji's smiling? it's the end of the world!!) and Gaara was laughing manically, because that's just the way his laugh sounded.

"Hey, shut up, it was my cousin's name, and the first thing that popped in my mind" Sasuke snarled. After the laughter died down they switched their attention from Sasuke to Gaara.

''Hey, Gaara, what's your name?" questioned Kiba

"It's Gaara, and only that, I'm not going to waste my time with you while you impress the girls of your dreams and my sister," His gaze shifted to Shikamaru when he said that. "I'm going home."

"I got it Ai!" shouted Kiba

"What?" asked Gaara annoyed.

"It's funny, it means love, which is the opposite of how you feel!" exclaimed Kiba

"No, it's not, it's stupid, and it's untrue. I love my bed, I love my room and I love my house, which is where I'm heading to now after I change back," Gaara turned around only to be blocked by a line of angry females.

"You're doing this whether you like it or not, it we have to then you're just going have to suffer with us!" shouted all the guys in unison. Not feeling up for a fight Gaara reluctantly agreed.

"Ok, so now we..?" asked Shikamaru.

"We visit girls" Sasuke said. And with that said they all exited Naruto's house and made their way to Ino's flower shop.

* * *

Ok so this isn't my best chapter, and it's not as good as the last one but it's just gonna stay this way for now, until I can make it better.

Ok next chappie they're gonna meet the girls. They girls will have a first impression of them and you'll meet my new character, Nara!

Thank you all for the reveiws!! I love you so dearly! Remeber R&R!

Till next time,

Werewolfluvr147


	3. First Impressions Part 1

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, but school's really kicking my butt. I want to thank everyone for the reveiws, story favs and story alerts, I've never felt so loved! Anyway, this chapter is when the girls meet our new found females for the first time. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I dont't own Naruto, if I did a lot of perverted stuff would happen...you really don't wanna know._** ;)

At the flower shop

"Guys, I would like for you to meet my cousin, Naragawa, but call her Nara for short." Ino exclaimed. "Ok, so what are you guys waiting for?! Introduce yourselves!" In front of them was a girl just as tall as Ino, with long orange hair in a messy bun and one lock of lighting blue hair in front of her face. She was skinny with a small frame. She looked frail, like if she got hit it would break every bone in her body, or she needed to be protected every single hour of her life. You would think that until you see her wide gray eyes. Her eyes contradicted her body; they were full of determination, understanding and independence.

A beautiful girl with short hair the color of bubble gum and wonderful candy apple green eyes flashed Nara the most dazzling smile she had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Sakura," she said.

"Billboard brow," Ino coughed. Sakura mouthed the word pig and then they started to have their non-verbal, non physical fight. A blonde haired girl with four pigtail and a snarl on her face stepped in.

"Hey! You two, stop it!" She yelled at them, Ino and Sakura gave each other one last glare as they parted.

"Idiots," she murmured as she turned her attention to Nara. "Hi, my name is Temari, and if you don't mess with me, we'll be great friends." she forced a smile, turned around, and left.

Next up was a small timid girl, with dark violet hair, who looked liked she never talked to anyone outside of this group. Nara couldn't help but think even though she wasn't the life of the party; she was someone who you really wanted to get to know. She was also gorgeous, in an approachable way.

"Um, hi my name is Hinata," she whispered.

"Hi," Nara said with a smile. Hinata blushed then dragged her feet as her walked away. The last person to introduce herself was a tomboyish girl with brown hair in 2 buns.

"Hey, I'm Tenten, do you play any sports? Please say yes!" she said in exasperation.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I need a girl to practice with" Tenten lowered her voice. "Ino's afraid she'll break a nail, Sakura's pretty awesome, but she pretends she can't play because she has to keep up her 'I'm-to-girly to-play-a-sport' act, I've broken more bones in my body than I can count playing with Temari, and even though she's amazing, Hinata won't play with all her heart and soul and let's me win. So, when the guys are gone, I'm bored."

"Ok, cool, I guess I'm your new sports buddy," Nara joked.

"Now that everyone's met Nara, I have an announcement!" bellowed Ino "Nara's house flooded so her family and she will be staying with my family for a few weeks!"

"Sweet!!" Tenten exclaimed. Out of everyone she looked the happiest, while Temari was leaning against a wall looking as if she couldn't care less.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Nara asked

"Oh, I know! We can-" Sakura's idea was cut off by the sound of the bell by the front door ringing.

"Hold that thought, billboard brow, we've got customers," Ino said and lead everyone down stairs to the shop.

When they got down stairs it looked like a bus dropped off six confused supermodel fangirls. They were all tall with hour glass figures and longish hair.

"So, what can we do for you?" Ino asked. They looked even more confused, like they didn't know what they wanted from a _**flower**_ shop, they only sell one thing. Finally, the girl with the bored expression answered,

"We're new here and someone said you girls could show us around," Ino turned around and exchanged glances with her friends.

"At least it's something to do" Nara whispered. Sakura walked up to the 'girls' and smiled.

"Ok, we would love to show you guys around," she said.

"But first, we need to get you some new clothes," Tenten commented

"She's right; people might think you guys are some kind of stalkerish fangirls." Temari informed "Where did you get those anyway?"

"Umm, we bought them at a garage sale, we thought they were…ummm…they were..." Sasuke paused in confusion.

"Cute!" Naruto finished for Sasuke. Hinata stared at Naruto in confusion "Yeah, maybe if you were clueless guys," Hinata thought out loud. She regretted that as soon as it slipped out of her mouth. Everyone turned and stared at her in disbelief. A silence over took them.

"You guys wait outside as I lock up," Ino commanded ending the silence.

Once Ino was finished locking up, the 'girls" introduced themselves.

* * *

Yeah, I know this sucked but I had to split this in half because it would take to much room and space, so this is them meeting as a whole, but the next chapter, I'll be pairing them off and you'll see a sneak peek of the couples and their **_real_** first impressions of each other. Remember if you wanna show your love R&R! But Please no flame, i already know this chappie sux, don't have to rub it in. Chao for now! 

Jaz


	4. First Impressions Part 2

Hi everyone! Ok I'll keep this short since it's been weeks since i've updated. I haven't updated lately cuz i'm like failing 3 classes and if i dont rasie 'em im screwed. so this is the pairings irst impressions of each other. and this story's gonna b written in the guy's pov, so you wont know what the girls are thinking to make it more mysterious. c ya l8r!

Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this every chapter? Anyway I don't own Naruto ok? Get over it!

* * *

"Hi, I'm Naru!" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs. "My favorite sport is football and I love to eat ram-" Naruto was cut off by Neji's hand over his mouth.

"Shut that hole in your face before you blow our cover." Neji whispered into Naruto's ear. The girls exchanged suspicious and confused looks among one another.

"Sorry, our friend had way too much candy coming here," explained Kiba in a shrilly voice. "My name's Haruka, Haru for short,"

"Hi Haru, My name's Ino," She said with a smile. While they were talking, Naruto was struggling to get free from Neji's grasp. When he finally did, he ran into Hinata and knocked her down.

"Ops! Sorry!" Naruto said with a girlish giggle. "Hi, I'm Naru!" he said while helping her up.

"It's ok. Hi, I'm Hinata," she said with a quick smile. _'Wow, she's really pretty when she's not blushing or stuttering.'_Naruto thought

"Are you ok?" asked Hinata when she noticed Naru staring at her.

"Yeah! Just thinking!" shouted Naruto

"About what?" Hinata wondered

"Ummm… what was I thinking about? That's a good question! Um… The sky and all its colors? Yeah that!" Naruto shouted, confused.

"Ok? That's great? I'm gonna go and leave you to think, have a good day. See you soon." Hinata said, ready to leave the crazy girl. She turned around and joined the others in the group, leaving Naruto standing there, lost in thought.

Sakura looked off into the distance and saw a raven haired girl all alone. She looked lonely so Sakura went up to her.

"Hi, my name's Sakura," Sakura said with her signature dazzling smile.

"Hi." Sasuke said curtly while staring off into space. Sakura waited for more. When she didn't get anything she tried to make conversation.

"You know, it's polite to say your name back,"

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke said. Ususally Sakura's smile came naturally, but this girl really bothered her. But still trying to be kind, she kept her fake smile plastered on.

"Ok, so this is the part where you say your name back," Sakura said, still trying to get the stoic girl to say something.

"I know,"

"So say it," The smile that was glued on her face was getting harder and harder to keep on.

"No, and could you leave me alone? Because frankly you're not worth my time, nor effort," Sasuke said, annoyed. During this whole "conversation" Sasuke didn't once look at her. Sakura had never been treated this badly before, and she was pissed. She dropped her smile and her eyes turned hard.

"Whatever bitch," Sakura said while turning around. "But a word of advice: if you don't want to become a social retard, which I bet you are already but still, at least say your name to people who are trying to be nice to you, whore." with that said Sakura left the girl and joined the group.

_'I guess she's not as ditzy and airheaded as she would like to come off __as__.'_ thought Sasuke.

Tenten ran up to the least girlish girl she saw and practically jump on top onf her.

"Hey, I'm Tenten."

"Hi, I'm Arika, Ari for short," Neji said.

"So do you play any sports? Please say yes!" pleaded Tenten

"Everyone known to man," Neji replied

"Thank God! He has answered my prayers!" screamed Tenten. Neji backed up a little from the psycho girl and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry for that," Tenten Apologized. "Me too! Well, you probably figured that out. What's your favorite?"

"It's a tie between soccer and lacrosse,"

"No way! That's weird, me too! But don't try to play me, I rule at those sports. I'll hand your ass to you on a silver platter," Tenten bragged

"You don't have to warn me, I'll still beat you. I'll make you run home, crying to your mom because you lost so badly."

"Only in your dreams! I could beat you in less than two minutes! You look too frail and delicate."

"You wish! You wanna bet on it?" Neji said, mischievously.

"Hell yeah! Loser is slave to the winner for a day."

"Ok, and I hope you know how to cook, because when I win you're gonna be making me burger after burger, in a bikini!" Neji teased.

"A bikini? Why would you want me to do that?" Tenten asked, afraid for an answer. When Neji remember he was a girl he mentally slapped himself. _'__D__ammit__What__ kind of girl would want to see her friend in a bikini?! Must think….?'_

"Um…so when were outside at the barbeque I can throw water balloons at you?" Neji asked/ responded.

"Oh, that's nice, since you don't want to get my clothes wet." Tenten said, satisfied with the answer.

"Ok? So let's spit shake on it." Neji said. They spat into their hands and shook. They ran back to the group and saw Temari with a lazy brunette.

"Hi, my name's Temari, and if you don't mess with me we'll be great friends, but if you do, let's just say hell's gonna be coming your way," Temari said with a fake smile.

"Whatever, this is all a drag anyway," said Shikamaru, while staring at the clouds.

"Wow, maybe you really are a fangirl… what's your name again?"

"Su," Shikamaur mumbled.

"Yeah, maybe you really are a fangirl, Su, because you sounded just like Shika," Temari commented.

"Troublesome," was all that Shikamaru said before Temari walked away and he fell asleep.

"Hey, Nara, why don't you go talk to that girl over there," Ino pointed at a red headed girl sitting by the side of a building.

"Why don't you?" Nara retorted.

"Because I'm going to talk to the girl with the large canines, I think her name's Haruka," Ino said. "Now go!" Ino pushed her cousin towards Gaara and left.

When Nara reached Gaara she tried to imitate Sakura and tried to look interested.

"Hi, I'm Nara," She said pleasantly.

"Hi, I'm Ai," Gaara said, uninterested.

"So, Ai, How do you like it here?" Nara asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's ok," Gaara said without emotion.

"Well I'm new here too, and-" Nara was cut off by a very annoyed girl.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to annoy me?" he asked viciously. Unlike every other girl he knew, Nara didn't snap back at him, or walk away in anger, she just stood there, and stared at him.

"What?" Gaara snapped. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You just remind me of some one I knew. She tried to act all angry and pissed off at everyone, but in reality she was sad. After a while because of how she acted towards everyone people started to hate her. A long time ago she ran away and was never seen again, I just hope that doesn't happen to you. If you ever need anyone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, I'm here ok?" She gave him a small smile and left.

_'Finally, not just another ditzy girl'_ He thought, and then went back to hating the situation he was in.

Back at the group Ino and Kiba were chatting, animatedly.

'Ok, so what's your favorite animal?" asked Kiba

"Dog, no doubt about it," ino replied

"No way! Mine too! I've owned one since I was 2! He's my best friend!"

"Cool! What's his name?" asked ino.

"Akamar- umm Akamari," lied Kiba

"Cool! My parent won't let me have one." Ino said sadly. "Ok next question! What's your favorite store?"

"Um Hollister?" Kiba said. It wasn't really his favorite store, but it was the first one that popped into his mind.

"Mine too! We have so much in common!" Ino exclaimed while jumping up and down then she flung her arms around him and whispered into his ear. "I just know were gonna be the best of friends. We have to spend every moment together, ok?"

Ok," he whispered. This had to be a dream. Ino, the prettiest girl he knew, was hugging him and saying they had to spend every moment together? Pinch him he must be dreaming.

"Oh crap! Guys look at what it is!" Tenten looked at her watch it said 7:30. ""Guys, today's a Sunday, the mall closes in 30 minutes, we can't go shopping!"

What? Shopping?" Shikamaru asked, waking up from his nap.

"Well, we were planning to take you guys shopping since that's all you guys own, but now we don't hav enough time!" explained Ino.

"Since you guys can't go back to your hotel like that, you'll just have to take our clothes." Temari suggested. Each of the girls took the guys they were walking to to a different part of the store. Each of the guys was astounded by what he was seeing.

* * *

Hahaha! a cliffie! well next chapter is about them getting the girl's clothes. Sorry i had to add a perverted chappie! well its not that bad, but it might be th reason this is rated T. Next chapter is called OMG what am i seeing!? lol love it. Im starting another story too, so it's be cool if you checked it out. It's called What you se isn't always what you get, its all about Hinata. I promise to update next week, cuz u guys are waiting way to long for chappies. wow this was long. Till next time!

werewolfluver147


	5. OMG, what am I seeing?

Hi everyone! thank for every one who read and reveiwed! and thanks to anyone who read my other stories, you're the best! so i kept my promise and updated in a week, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: we already know I don't own naruto, so can we get over it already?**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata

Hinata took off her large purple tee with the words 'All you need is love' written across the top in bright yellow. When it was off of her she revealed a large set of boobs, bigger than his, which are huge, and a toned flat tummy. When she took off her baggy, kaki cargo pants, she showed off long milky legs. She had the perfect hour glass figure, almost of a porn star, but less promiscuous.

"I hope they fit, sorry if they're too large, but that's my style," Hinata apologized.

"Uhhh…. um it's ok, it's perfect! And so are you!!" Naruto shouted, freighting her.

"Thank you, well here you go," Hinata handed over her clothes to him.

"Wait, what are you going to wear?" Naruto asked

"Um, I'll just borrow one of Ino's clothes, but I hope they fit this time, last time I nearly had to walk home without a shirt," giggled Hinata in embarrassment. "While walking home I almost passed this one guy's house, Naruto, to show him that I'm not just another ugly, shy girl, but I decided against it after a while,"

"Um…" For once something left Naruto at a loss of words.

* * *

Tenten and Neji

Tenten stripped off her baggy 'Nike' T-shirt and her 'And 1' basket ball shorts to show flat abs, long athletic legs and a small chest. But that was just fine with Neji, if they were any bigger it'd throw off the athletic look that she pulled off so well.

"Here ya go," She said as she threw the clothes at Neji.

"Umm thanks," he said as he was staring at her. She must have noticed that because she tilted her head and gave him a confused look.

"What are you staring at, Ari? Are you staring at me?" She pointed at herself. "Oh! I get it! Well yeah, I play soccer like everyday, so this is what I got in return," She joked.

"That's great?" Neji said, confused. "So, yeah, I should better change,"

"Ok! Don't worry in a few practices with me you'll have this," Tenten joked and slapped her ass. She then left the room, and a gawking Neji.

* * *

Ino and Kiba

"Spin around," she ordered kiba.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" she barked. Fearing his life Kiba spun around slowly.

"Hmm, well I don' think this is going to fit you, on account of those," She pointed to his boobs. "But it's worth a shot,"

Ino slid out of her jeans mini skirt and took off her yellow "Sunshine!" shirt and gave the clothes to Kiba. She was his ideal girl. She was skinny, but not anorexic, she was kind of like a supermodel. She had a flat stomach, like the rest of the girls, a normal size chest, and long legs. Those drove Kiba crazy, more than anything Kiba loved long legs; they made him go up the wall insane.

And in the next moment Kiba felt something running down his nose, he put his hand to it and brought it to eye level. Kiba's eyes widened as he looked at the substance on his fingers. It was blood! Ino had just given him a nose bleed!

"Haru, are you ok?" Ino asked worried about what was happening to her friend.

"Um, yeah, must be the heat or something, I'm not used to this hotness," Kiba said. And he was telling the truth, Ino was the hottest thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Oh, ok, well you better change," Ino turned around and left Kiba to tend to his bloody nose.

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari

"Turn around, I don't know what you're like, for all I know you're a lazy lesbian who might rape me," Temari sneered. (A/n nuttin against lesbians, but temari's a rude bitch so I had to add it.)

"Whatever," Shikamaru said. He didn't really care what she thought of him at this point, all he wanted was to go back to his house, lay on the roof, and watch the stars. But he turned around all the same.

Temari slid out of her white dress with purple polka dots, and tapped on Shikamaru's shoulder. When Shikamaru turned back around he saw a beautiful blonde haired angel with an hour glass figure instead of the angry sneering girl with a cold expression on her face that he usually saw. _'It's amazing how clothes make a diffe__re__nce in the way people see e__a__ch other, or better yet, a lack of clothes.' _Shikamaru thought. He was deep in thought when an impatient blonde girl snapped at him.

"What are you waiting for? Get changed already!" And for once in his life Shikamaru did what he was told with out thinking it was a drag or troublesome.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke

"As much as I don't want to give my clothes to a bitch like you, I don't want to be the only one who isn't nice to the new girl she's with," Sakura snarled.

"Whatever," was all Sasuke said as he stared at the wall. Sakura clenched her teeth and said three words over and over again; don't kill her, don't kill her, don't kill her.

Sakura unbuttoned her white and pink stripped button down shirt and slid out of her beat up flare jeans. When she was undressed she threw her clothes at Sasuke.

"Here," she said. Sasuke stared at her, wide eyed. How come he had never noticed this pink haired beauty? Before him was a girl with perfect size boobs, a toned stomach, a narrow waist and long, tan legs. In Sasuke eyes, she was the epitome of perfection.

"Thank you," he said. _'Wait is she that beautiful that I'm acting polite?'_ Sasuke picked up his head and met her emerald eyes. _'Yep, she definitely is.__'_

"My name is Suki, by the way," he said. Sakura glared at him with ice cold eyes.

"Like I really give a damn now," With that said she turned around and left.

_'This Friendship was over before it could even start.'_ Sasuke thought, sadly, and began to change.

* * *

Nara and Gaara

"Ok, so this might be too small for you, but please bear it until we go shopping tomorrow." Nara half begged, half joked.

"Sure, whatever,"

Nara slowly took off her grey 'Billabong' tee and slid out of her green basket ball shorts. She was now in her boxer shorts and bra.

"Here," she said with a smile. Gaara's jaw dropped when he saw the beauty in front of him. She had long legs with the flattest stomach ever, like she spent everyday at a gym, working out. When he started to stare at her chest, analyzing it, she coughed.

"Are you ok? You seem quieter than usual." She asked concerned.

"Uh, yeah," Gaara took the clothes and quickly changed into them. When he finished Nara smiled at him.

"I never want the back," She said. Gaara stared at her, confused. "You look so awesome in it that if I put it back on I'll look like a troll."

Before he could tell her she looked like a super model, she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the group.

* * *

When all the guys were done changing they met up at the circle with the half naked girls who gave them their clothes.

"Ok, so we'll meet up here at 11:00 am for a whole day of shopping!!" Ino exclaimed.

"Try and bring money, and if you can Hinata, Temari and I will spot you," Tenten informed them.

"Ok! Bye!" squeaked Naruto. Once the boys were out of ear reach they started to talk about what they saw.

"Naruto, you're a genius! I am forever in you debt!!" Kiba exclaimed. Naruto stood up and took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you, you all may kiss my feet now," Gaara swept his foot under Naruto's feet and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"There's your thanks" grumbled Gaara.

"Gaara, what put you in such a crappy mood? Didn't like the girl you're with?" asked Kiba. "Because I can take her off your hands for you," Gaara threw a rock at him to shut him up.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on the new girl, Nara," Neji commented.

"Then it's a good thing that you know better," mumbled Gaara. He looked up at all of them and gave them his meanest death glare, and they all immediately changed the subject.

"So, Sasuke, how'd you like Sakura?" Naruto teased. Sasuke looked at him with so much hate it could have killed someone, but answered all the same.

"She hates me," he replied, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, dude, I'm so sorr-" Naruto was cut off by Shikamaru.

"Guys, as much as I would like to continue this very interesting episode of days of our lives, I have two problems. One: we're still girls, and two, I'm in a dress, so I'm leaving." They all agreed to meet up at Naruto's house in the morning to turn back into girls. Before Sasuke could leave Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder and said,

"Just give he some time, we've known her since the 4th grade, you know she'll get over it sooner or later. And after she'll turn back into the nice girl we've known since we met her. And a word of advice, don't be such an ass! You know she hates that," Naruto added with his signature grin. Sasuke couldn't help but to grin back, he should have known Naruto would know what too say to make him feel better. And then they parted their separate ways.

* * *

Hi everyone! Aren't you glad i actually updated? well this chappie was kind of rushed so if it's not the best you've read, I'm sorry! well so that was my mini perveted chappie! now that i think about it, it wasnt all that bad, expect for Kiba, if i typed what wa going on in his head this would muso definetly be M, lol. And Hinata left naruto at a loss of words because he's starting to figure out that she likes him, but only a little bit, because we all know naruto. and yeh, hoped you liked it! And thank you all for the reveiws! you're the best! but if u wanna show ur love, you know what to do, R&R!!! the next chappie is the mall/ victoria secret, so another perv chappie, wat can i say, i love them, lol

till next time

werewolfluvr147


	6. Walk through the mall

Ok, so go ahaead, grill my ass for not updating in a month, but i was grouned. Attitude, or something. But this is the longest chapie i've ever written, 2,472 words. Anyway, this isnt the victiria's secret chapter, cuz i had already written 2 pages with them walking there. So next chappie is the vickie's s chappie, promise.

**Disclaimer: don't own, i'm poor, so sry.**

PreciousAngel3710: Love that idea, I might use the sleepove part, but not the tsunade and Jiraya part,but the sleepover, yes. And thatnks for ur endless reveiws, i love getting them from you.

Thanks to everyone for reveiwing! love ya'lls!

Naruto's House 10: 45

"So, everyone here?" Naruto asked, looking around his tiny living room.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Neji.

"Ok, guys you know the plan for today right?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Um wasn't it to shop?" asked Naruto.

"No idiot, God, do I have to re-explain everything to you?"

"Could you please? 'Cause I don't get it either." muttered Kiba.

"Ugh, morons. Ok, so other than to shop, which I don't know why you would want to do anyway, the goal is to get to know the person you're with better, got it?" Sasuke explained for Shikamaru while he was rubbing his temples and muttering to himself.

"What if you know the person you're with enough?" Kiba asked.

"Ok, then I guess I'll quiz you, what's Ino's favorite color?" Naruto asked.

"Dude, come on, give me a challenge. Her favorite color's red." Naruto made a buzzer sound.

"No, imbecile, that's your favorite color. Her is yellow, which you would have known if you knew her" Shikamaru said smartly.

"Fine whatever, you win I'll 'spend time with her,'" Kiba said defeatedly.

"And we mean talking to her, not staring at her boobs." Neji ordered.

"Seriously!? Can't I just watch her lips as she talks?" Kiba asked. With out even answering that question everyone just shook their heads and headed to their designated bathroom.

Four minutes later The guys emerged from their bathroom as six very hot females.

"So, you guys ready to go?" Gaara asked impatiently.

"All set, let's hit it!" Naruto screamed as he threw open his door and sprinted into the hall way.

At the flower shop

Ding dong

Naruto and the bunch rang the doorbell and waited until the door opened. Six girls pushed passed them then turned around.

"Ok girls, the mall open at 11 and closes at 9. The plan is to get with the girl you talked to yesterday and got clothes from, and shop at the stores that interest you. Even if you don't like the girl, you still have to be with them because they probably know what size you wear and what looks best on you." Ino instructed. "But first we 're all going to Victoria's Secret, because nothing you wear will look good on you guy with out a bra, well, unless you want to look like a total whore."

"Wait, how'd you know we weren't wearing bras?" Kiba asked.

"It's a girl thing, I thought we all knew how to do it," Nara replied. Ino locked up the shop and then the 12 'females' started walking towards the mall. Once they were almost there Ino started to discuss her game plan with Kiba.

"Okay, so first were going to go to Victoria's Secret, to you know, buy you bras and panties, then were going to hit up all my favorite stores; Hollister, Aeropostale(sp?), American Eagle and Abercrombie and Fitch. Where do you want to go, Haru?"

"Um, where ever you want to go?" Kiba responded, though it was more like a question.

"Coolio, so after we shop till we drop we'll eat at the food court," Finished Ino.

"We're here!" Sakura said in a sing song voice.

The six 'girls' looked up and saw the place where girl spend a majority of their lives. What they saw was a large building that most likely took up at least 10 football fields.

'What a waste of space,' thought Naruto. 'This could be 4 soccer field, a basket ball court, five tennis courts and have moon bounces!' But none the less he shuffled his feet into the mall.

The first thing they heard was noise coming from every direction. No matter where they went there wasn't one tiny space of silence, which annoyed Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara greatly. The second thing they heard was screaming. The screaming was coming from an overly excited Ino, jumping up and down next to them. Even though she went to the mall every day she still got the same high she would as if she was stepping in their for the first time in her life.

'_Man this must be like sex to her isn't it?'_ wondered Kiba_. 'Maybe I'll show her what-' _Kiba was yanked out of that dirty thought as Ino grabbed his hand pulled him through the mall at top speed.

"So, your name's Naru, right?" Hinata whispered, trying to make conversation. Luckily she was with Naruto, who could have conversations with walls. He flashed a huge smiled and began to rant.

"Yup! And my favorite sport is football! I'm one of the greatest running backs this world has ever seen! It's 'cause I love running so much!"

"You like to run? Um… me too," commented Hinata. "I'm a runner on the Konoha cross country team," Naruto's smile got even wider when she said that. _'Yay, I have even more in common with her more to talk about!' _

"What's your record?" he yelled.

"Um, 5:34. Why what's yours?" She asked, kind of afraid of his loud incoming answer. She was trying to stay calm, but it was getting harder by the minute. This girl, Naru, was freakishly loud, plus Hinata liked her silence. Once in a while she'd bounce around and be hyper, but most of the time she liked her peace. Yes, Kiba was her best friend, but even he wasn't this loud.

"That's amazing, but mine's better! It's 4:39!" Naruto screamed. Hinata's jaw dropped on the ground. No one had ever run a mile that quickly, well except for Naruto. Naruto was in the 'Top 5' athletes in their school, 2nd behind Sasuke.

"Wow, that's amazing," Hinata said in awe.

"Want to race, I mean now, to Vickie's secret?" Naruto asked while bouncing up and down, excitedly.

"If it'll shut you up," muttered Hinata.

"What? I couldn't hear you speak up," Naruto said.

"Sure, I'd love to race you," Hinata lied.

"Sweet! Ready, set, go!" Then Naruto shot off into the mob of people, Hinata on his tail.

Neji lifted up his head and saw Hinata shot off after Naruto. _'Naruto's such an idiot; if he lays one hand on Hinata while they're alone I'll circumcise him.'_ Neji threaten in his mind. His gaze then turned to Tenten, who was staring at him, longingly.

"What?" Neji questioned.

"Huh?" Tenten said as she was ripped from her thought. "Oh, well I was just thinking about how hilarious it would be if that one girl -what's her name again- Naru, tripped and fell one that one preppy looking girl in front of him," Neji chuckled at the thought, then another awkward silence took them over.

"So, what position do you play in lacrosse?" Tenten asked, hoping to break the ice.

"Midfielder, number one in my village," Neji bragged.

"Wow, you guys must suck at lacrosse if you're number one," Tenten teased.

"We've never lost a game, if that's sucking to you I'd hate to see what people have to do to impress you,"

"What's awesome to me is never losing a game AND getting league MPV three years running, like, oh say, me," Tenten said, cockily.

"Impressive, but not impressive enough. I've never lost a game, had league MVP four years running and in my free time teach little kids how to play lacrosse at the REC center," Neji said in all of his superiority.

"Ok, wow, you win, I've never heard of anyone so dedicated to lacrosse since my friend, Neji,"

"Neji? Who's that?" Neji asked, interested in what the panda buned girl had to say about him.

"Oh, he's another story for another day," Tenten said with a dreamy grin.

"Ok, cool, I guess," Neji replied, sadly.

"So what's your favorite thing about lacrosse?" Tenten asked, and then they started to discussed (argue) about the best things lacrosse has to offer.

'_Oh my god, will they just SHUT UP?!'_ thought Shikamaru, angrily. He was actually enjoying the silence that overtook the group when Ino dragged off Kiba and Hinata ran off with that loud mouthed brat. But God didn't want him to be happy, no, because as soon as silence cam Neji and Tenten started agreeing about the finer points of soccer. Who really cared? Just play it and BE QUIET!

"If they don't be quiet soon my head's going to explode!" The blonde girl next to him growled.

"I know right? What ever happened to the saying 'Silence is golden'" Temari chuckled at this.

"So, Su, when you're not cloud watching, or sleeping, what do you do" Temari asked.

"Wow, that takes up so much of my time I don't remember what else I did," Shikamaru joked. "Um, well, I'm a master at poker and chess, and I'm also the team's football quarterback,"

"Wow, I was expecting you to say read, or something cushy, but that's intense," Temari commented. "I'd never do that; I'd hate being tackled,"

"Ok, girly girl, what do you do?" Temari gave him a creepy, sadistic smile.

"I love to do anything, and everything, with wind,"

"Like what, sailing?" Shikamaru said hopefully. He needed to meet a normal, calm person who was ok with lazing around.

"Psh, hell no! More like wind surfing hang gliding and BASE jumping." _'I'm never going to win, am I God?'_ thought Shikamaru, sadly.

"You should stop all that, unless you have a death wish," After Shikamaru commented Temari's eyes narrowed and she shot him the worst look he'd ever seen. If looks could kill he'd be dead on the ground.

"Ok, listen up; first of all never, ever tell me what to do, got it? Here I was, trying to be nice to you and be a friend, and then you insult what I enjoy and tell me I have a death wish just because I like to live a little on the wild side? At least it's better than lying down and wasting breathing air like you! Second of all watch who you're talking to. Just who do you think you're talking to anyway, lazy ass?" Temari yelled as she was fuming from the ears.

"Just calm down, ok? I didn't mean anything like that; what I was saying was it'd suck if you got hurt, that's all." Shikamaru informed her.

Temari just stood there and stared at Shikamaru, dumbfounded. Then, after a long time, Temari said something no one ever thought she could say.

"Oh, well thank you, that's nice of you," She said as quietly and as shyly as Hinata would. Shikamaru's eyes widened at this then went back to normal.

"No problem," Then a comfortable silence overtook them.

Gaara noticed the sudden silence that overtook his sister and Shikamaru. It made him uncomfortable; he usually hid behind noise, or just listened. But now, he had company and he was only feeling one thing, awkward. When he was with people they would talk to him, and all he would have to do is listen, or they would get tired of the silence and just leave. But this girl, Nara, was different. Ever since they arrived at the mall she uttered a word, and it drove Gaara insane! He wanted to get to know this mysterious girl next to him. He wanted to know what her favorite color was, her favorite music her favorite… everything! But everything he thought of wasn't interesting enough to have a conversation about.

"So, um what kind of things do you do in your free time?" Gaara asked, barely loud enough for Nara to hear.

"Well I like to run, I'm a gymnast and I also play the violin and cello. What do you do?" _'Wow, she's so refined and classical.' _thought Gaara.

"Well Um, I'm a black belt in tae kwon do, I'm learning how to play the guitar and I sandboard," Gaara muttered.

"Sandboard? What in the world is that?"

"You don't know how to sandboard seriously?" Gaara asked in awe. "Holy crap, I have to take you one day. Ok so basically you have a board, like a snowboard or something, and you have a huge dune, and you just board down the hill. It's major fun, you have to try it with me one day,"

"Cool! Ok, then it's a date!" Nara said excitedly. _'Wow, I have a date with one of the hottest, coolest girls I've ever met.' _

"Ok, so can you do trick and stuff n the boards?" and Then Gaara finally got out of his shell and they started to talk about sandboarding.

Every once in a while Sasuke would glance over at Sakura and started to think of something to say. But then he'd see the coldness of her eyes and back down. The next time her stared at her she caught him in the act and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"N-nothing," he muttered and silence over took them again. _'Ugh I can't stand this, usually by now she'd be all over me.'_ Then Sasuke thought of an idea sure to make her talk more. He started to stare at her more, until she saw him.

"God, what do you want this time?" She snarled.

"Oh, nothing. Well, actually, I was wondering how it's possible for someone to have such a big forehead. I mean it's not even considered a forehead anymore; it's more like a five or six head." Sasuke told her.

"What did you just say to me, bitch?" Sakura growled as her face turned blood red.

"I said you have the biggest forehead I've ever seen. No wonder the blonde chick calls you billboard brow," Sasuke commented.

"You are such a hateful bitch, you know that?" Sakura spat out the words. "Maybe I don't meet your standard of perfection, which isn't really all that hurtful, since you look like a trashy porn star, but at least I have a personality, not to mention a heart! While you have a black hole for a heart, and are one of the rudest people I've ever met. When you finally leave it'll be one of the happiest people in the world."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this, she used to seem so sweet. Oh well, he'd been insulting people all his life, this shouldn't be any different.

"Ok, so I might be rude and cold, but at least I'm not a whore,"

"I'm the whore?" Sakura gave a bitter little laugh "You're kidding me right? Have you looked in the mirror? And I'm the whore, you're sadly mistaken."

"At least I'm not a delusionary-" Sasuke was cut off by Temari's voice.

"We're here!" All the guys looked into the shop window and looked into what would be one of the worst moments they'll ever experience in their lives: bra shopping.

"This'll be fun," Hinata said with an evil glint in her eyes, while the guys were being reluctantly dragged into the store.

* * *

k, it's 1 am and i just finished typing, so if this sux, feel free to yell at me ok? I kno i say every chappie sux, but this isnt the best. Well, i have o work on my other story, so this is short and not a lot of stuff let to say. It might be a while before I update, but Hopefully i get another chappie in this week(spring break) and then im sleeping. Love you all and check out my other stories.

Peace out, and good night.

Werewolfluvr147


	7. Ahh too many numbers!

Ok, i can explain y i didn't update for a month, first had a virus which wiped out my stories, so i had to wait for my computer to b fixed, then my dad decided to get us all new computers and well there goes ALL my stories i was working on, that i typed up, then i used my my comp to type up another story then my dad decided to "fix" it again,and now it doesn'tget microsoft word, making this hard, so i have to go to the library to type this up. Oh and i hatetyping too, i men i love to write, but typing up wat i wrote pidsses me off. Well enjoy.

* * *

Ino stepped in front of the guys and asked a question none of them, not even Shikamaru knew the answer for.

"So, what bra size do you guys wear?"

"Uh, what size do we wear…?" Shikamaru re-asked.

"Yeah, you know, bra size, like a 34 C, or a 32 A," Nara explained

"Oh yeah, sorry, I had a blonde moment!" shouted Naruto "I wear a… umm… 45 N!" All the girls stared at him for a while then started to crack up.

"A 45N? That's funny, I mean your boobs are big and all…" Tenten said.

"But they aren't that big," Temari finished. "Do you guys even know your bra sizes?" All the guys shook their heads in shame.

"Ok, wow, it looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us," Sakura muttered. "Ok girls, take your shopping buddy and get them measured ok? Then after about 1 hour of shopping here we'll split up and go our separate ways," Each guy was taken by the wrist and dragged to a different part of the store.

"OK, so do you know how to do this?" Ino asked. Kiba shook his head.

"Ok, then I'll have to show you how, is that ok with you, or is that too uncomfortable?

"No not uncomfortable at all, actually that'd be great, I mean thank you so much for doing this," he said eagerly.

Ino stripped off her red Hollister shirt and bent down to get the tape measure off the floor. While she was down there Kiba couldn't help but notice how delicious her ass looked in her jeans. _'Damn, if her ass looks that good in jeans I wonder how good they'll look out of them, I need to- '_He was torn away from his dirty thought when Ino noticed him staring at her.

"What? Does my butt look big in these jeans?" Ino asked franticly.

"No, it looks perfect," Kiba said, and Ino gave him a small smile, which meant 'thanks'

"Ok, well first we have to make sure you're wearing a comfortable bra, and since you don't have one, take this," she turned around and took a bra from a rack and handed it to him. "Then measure right below the boobs, at the ribs," she wrapped the tape measure around her ribs and measured. "Ok, once you have your measurement you either add 5, if it's below 33, but if it's above 33 then add 3," she explained. Kiba tilted his head to the left and gave her a confused look.

"Ok, you're still not getting this. Take me for example; I'm a 29, so I'll add 5, which is 34 even, got it?"

"I think so," Kiba muttered.

"Cool, but we're not done yet, measure the fullest part of your boobs, or the bust as people call it." Ino then demonstrated it's 36, so you subtract the first number from the last," Ino instructed.

"I'm not the smartest person, so this supposed 'Simple math' is actually really difficult, so could you do this part for me?" Kiba begged. Ino playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, 36 minus 34 is 2, which is a B cup, got it?" Ino asked.

"Not really, but I'll try anyway, pass me the tape measure," Kiba said.

"Ok, but go into the changing room," Ino suggested. Kiba walked into the dressing room and tried to remember everything that Ino taught him. After 5 minutes of measuring, re-measuring, adding, subtracting and re-subtracting, he finally got his size.

"I'm a 36 C," Kiba said.

"Cool, now we can finally shop!" She squealed as she dragged him around the store, passing Naruto and Hinata.

"Ok, Naru, for the 6th time, you measure around your rib cage, if it's 33 or less you add 5, if it's more you add 3, then u measure your bust, and once you get that number subtract the rib number from the bust number. The difference is your cup size, so your bra size would be you rib size, with the number and your cup size," Hinata explained very slowly this time.

"Ahh! I still don't get it!" Naruto whined.

'Ok, then measure me and I'll walk you through it," whispered Hinata, embarrassed.

"Ok!" Naruto said energetically. Hinata picked up the tape measure and tossed it to him. He caught it and walked over to her.

"Don't you have to take off your shirt for this?" Naruto asked, faking innocence.

"Oh yeah," Hinata took off her shirt and Naruto got another look at her boobs. He never really realized them until yesterday, but now they were all he could think about. He was in love with them, and wanted nothing more than to give them a little squeeze.

"Naru, are you going to start soon? It's getting a little cold here," Hinata commented.

"Ok, well, where do I start first?" He asked.

"Measure around the ribs, below the bust." She instructed. Naruto snuck up behind he and wrapped the tape around her ribs. He tried to look at the tape but all he could see was her perfectly rounded boobs, it was like another perverted Naruto was asking over his brain.

"What does it say? " Hinata finally asked.

"Ok, um can't see it," he said.

"Oh, sorry about that," Hinata moved them up and looked at the measure. "31, now add 5 since it's under 33,"

"Um, 36?"

"Yup, now measure the fullest part of my boobs" Hinata directed.

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered. '_What the hell, I get to measure the best boobs ever made? Lord, if this is a dream, please don't wake me up.'_ He thought.

"Take the measure and measure around my bust," she took Naruto's hands and wrapped them around herself. "See, like this, except my arms aren't in the way," she gently let go of him. "Ok, go," she lifted up her arms just enough so Naruto could slip his hand around to measure. "Ok, good, now what does it say?"

"Um, 37" He said while keeping his eyes on the round this mounted on Hinata's chest. '_Gotta touch 'em, gotta touch 'em, gotta touch 'em' _he thought as the perverted side took over.

"Ok, so 37 minus 33 is 4 which means I'm a eek!" Hinata squealed as she felt her boobs being squeezed. "What was that?" she whispered.

Just then the little bit of common sense, if he had any at all, kicked in _'Oh crap I'm a girl, and I'm pretty sure the straight ones don't grope each other'_ Naruto thought.

"Oh, sorry, the tape measure was stuck and I had to get it off?" he replied.

"Um ok? Well anyway, 37 minus 33 is…?

"4!" he shouted.

"Yup," Hinata said with a giggle. Naru's hyperness and was happy outlook on life were growing on her. "So that means I'm a…"

"A D cup!" he shouted. "So you're a 36 D!"

"Uh huh, ok so now it's your turn," Hinata said. Naruto measured around his bust and ribs and all the while he was halfway sticking his tongue out and his eyes squinting. After 10 minutes of pure concentration (A/N a new record for Naruto, lol) Naruto picked up his head, his eyes sparkling.

"I'm a 34 C!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Great now let's go shopping," Hinata said shyly, she took his hand and lead him past Nara and Gaara.

"ok, so do you get it?" Nara asked calmly.

"Uh, yeah?" Gaara said as he tangled himself from the tape measure. Nara giggled t him and untangled him. "If you need help all you have to do is ask. Goodness you 're acting like such a guy," she observed.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was practically raised by my brother," He lied.

"It's ok, I was too," she said sadly. Nara's eyes started to tear up as her smile sunk. With any other person Gaara would have left until the crying stopped, but a strange impulse took him over. He took Nara and gave her a hug. Yes, you read right, Gaara was hugging and comforting someone.

"Thank you," she whispered into his shoulder.

"No problem," he muttered when they separated.

"Sorry about that," she whispered. She picked up her head and smiled at him "Ok, so what do you not get about this?"

"The whole 'if you're under/over 33' thing." He said, embarrassed.

Ok, well measure your ribs, under the bust,"

"It says 33,"

"so, you add 5 since it's at/under 33" Nara explained. "So I'm a 38," he measured his bust. "38C""

"Wow, you beat me by a whole lot; I'm only a 34B,"

"No, that's good, you're pretty just the way you are," Gaara defended (A/N: Did Gaara just compliment someone? o.O)

"Really? Thank you," Nara gave Gaara another friendly hug. When they were pulling away from each other Gaara had another strange impulse take him over, and before he knew what he was doing he was, quickly, moving closer to her and in less than a split second her was kissing her! It lasted about two seconds, but it was still a kiss! As soon as Gaara realized what he was doing, and what he was at that moment he pulled away. When he did he noticed Nara was staring at him, mouth ajar, and eyes wide open.

"Um, I can explain," Gaara started. "You had something on your lips,"

"And you got it off with your mouth?" Nara whispered.

"Well, you see I would have-"Nara cut him off.

"Ai, let's just promise to forget this happened, ok?" Nara whispered, with her eyes closed.

"But I can explain-"Gaara was cut off once again.

""Ai, let's just forget this and move on," Nara pleaded.

"Ok, it never happened," Gaara mumbled sadly. She was glad she wasn't mad at him but that kiss, as unexpected as it was, it meant something to him. It was his first kiss and he didn't want to forget it. Even 

if he was a girl and the girls he kissed didn't want it, and she thought he was a girl, it was wonderful because she was his dream girl.

"OK, well, let's go shopping now," Nara said as she pulled a reluctant Gaara after her past a poster and past two very bored girls.

"There's a poster, you figure it out genius," Temari said as she sat down on a couch, looking around for something to do.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled as he read the poster that said 'How to determine your size' "What the hell…" he read the poster about 5 times, and still didn't get it, he felt like Naruto. _'Gah, figuring out your bra size shouldn't be this hard!!' he thought. _

"Having a little trouble?" Temari asked, holding back laughter.

"Yeah, I don't understand any of this, like, what the hell is a bust?" Shikamaru asked, confused beyond comprehension.

"Ok, get me the tape measure," Temari commanded. Shikamaru gave her the tape measure, and before he knew it she was behind him, wrapping her arms around him. Shikamaru's face immediately turned red.

"W-what are you doing?" he stuttered.

"Measuring your rib cage, like the poster says," Shikamaru looked at the poster and there it was 'Measure ribcage, below breasts.'

"Oh, well, I'm feeling a little stupid," Shikamaru admitted.

Temari giggled a little and then rolled her eyes. "You should, I mean it even goes step by step. Ok, so it says that you should measure your ribs below your boobs, which is the top pet of your boobs," She let go of the tape measure and let him do it. "Ok, what does it say?"

""29," he replied.

"Ok, so now measure your bust, or the fullest part of your boobs, like the roundest part," she explained.

"ok, it's 36, so now what?"

"Add 5 to the 29, then subtract the ribcage size with the added number from your bust number, if the difference is 1 it's A, 2; it's B, 3; it's C and so on.

"ok, so I'm a 36B,"

"See, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure this stuff out," Temari joked.

"Pretty damn close to it though," he muttered.

"Then it's perfect for a genius like you, I bet you have rocket scientist down, so stop being a baby,"

"Wow, was there a hidden compliment in there?" he asked.

"Nope, if I were to give you a compliment, even a small one, you'd know it,"

"How?" Temari got off the couch and walked towards him until they were nose to nose, she smiled a sweet innocent smile.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," she whispered.

"Um, why? T-they're just b-brown," he stuttered out.

"Because they go so well with your amazingly beautiful smile,"

"T-thanks," he whispered, his face turning red, Temari smiled at him one more time and turned around.

"And that's what a compliment from me sounds like, and your reaction's exactly why I don't give them away" she said. "Come, on, let's go bra shopping," She walked away, and Shikamaru followed, still in shock.

"Ok, you know how to do this, right? Or do I have to explain it to you again?"Sakura said slowly.

"32BB, probably two cups bigger than your flat chest," Sasuke commented.

"God, why does everything that comes out of your mouth an insult?" Sakura asked.

"Because it's fun to annoy you," He said with a smirk.

""Ugh, couldn't have guessed, I'm a 32 C, happy? Mine are bigger than yours,"

"Prove it," he challenged.

"Why do I need to prove anything to you?" she sneered.

"Because if you don't I'll always think mine are bigger and better than yours," he explained.

""Give me the damn tape measure," she demanded. Sasuke handed her the tape measure, she snatched it out of his hands, striped her shirt off, and measured.

"Ribs: 27," She moved the measuring tape up. "Bust: 30. I'm a 32 C, which is ½ a cup bigger than yours.

"Ok, you win, your boobs are the best in the world," he said, trying to sound sarcastic. He didn't really need to lie about that, he was really enjoying her with no shirt on, he could spend the rest of his life like this.

"Ok, will you stop making fun of me now?" she asked.

"Nah, it's too fun,"

"Please?" She pleaded.

""Nope, sorry,"

"Fine, but keep it up and there's no chance of us ever being friends,"

""I doubt that, I have a way with people," He said with a smirk.

"Fine, but it's your fault, Well, I have to take you shopping now, so let the torture begin," she mumbled the last part silently.

"Ok, So let's make this quick, I hate this kind of shopping, it creeps the hell out of me," Tenten admitted.

"Why? I mean it's just bra shopping, isn't this what girls do?" Neji asked while he was reading the poster. Tenten was sitting crossed legged on the floor, throwing a stress ball at the wall.

"Not all girls, I mean walking around shopping for bras and underwear so openly? It's kind of embarrassing,"

"Yeah, but we're all girls here, so isn't it ok?" Neji asked.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not like most girls. I don't have fun shopping or talking about boys, I'd much rather be kicking their ass in sports. Being in places like this make me feel like the odd man out, like look over there," She pointed at a couple of girls laughing and giggling while shopping for underwear. "I would never be able to do that here; I mean I bet they aren't even talking about something mildly interesting."

:you've never laughed with your friends before?"

"No, I have, but we're usually laughing at someone falling or how stupid girls like that are. I just don't belong in the female world, I'm just too different," Tenten said sadly.

"Different isn't always bad, it could be cool too," I'm a 32 C," He said as he put the tape measure down.

Weel, let's get this over with," Tenten said asshe stood up.

"Why not do something fun? I mean at least every one's putting on a happy face, well except for the pinky and Suki," Neji obsevered.

"Nothing's fun about bra shopping," Tenten grumbled.

"Well, then let's make it fun," Neji said, trying to convince her.

""Ok, Ari, you can try, but you brought his on yourself," Tenten said. "Welcome to Hell,"

* * *

Hope you likd it! i know it weasn't as perverted as ppl might have wanted, but i've never been bra shoppin with a dude(thank god) so idk how they would react. Yes i know imade kiba waaay perveted but it was funny, and idk y i made Gaara kiss Nara, or Temari give out a compliment, it just happened. And i made tenten be a little sensitive so i could show tomboys have feelings too(i know, i am one and i feel the same way as her.) Wel, review plz, it makes me feel warm and tingly inside!

Oh and to Spaz-chan, The next chapter(or at least one part of it) is dedicated to you, thanks fotr the idea!

Werewolfluvr147


	8. Fight Fight!

I know its been a year and a half. Dont remind me. i just want to say. i'm sorry. I just fell out of love with this story. I was about to put it on Hiatus, and kinda did when a fan, reaper 7, asked if i could keep going. First i was like uhh, no. But after a bit of thinking i decided i should, buecause if i liked a story and the author stopped i'd be pissed, sad and disappointed. So ya.

This chapter is dedicater to Reaper 7 and Spaz-chan (for the idea)

* * *

Sasuke's POV

"Ok, so we're here, pick your stupid bra and let's go," Sakura demanded as she pointed to a rack of bras in front of us.

"What's the rush?" I asked as I leisurely started looking as the contraptions in front of me. It's a wonder how any female could put up with these things, they looked so painful.

"The sooner we finish the sooner I get away from you," She sneered. She went to the opposite side of the rack and started shifting through a few red bras.

"Oh come on, you can't hate me that much," I joked, hoping she would agree. She kept looking through bra and stopped at one.

"I can and I do," she said, without even looking up from her bra.

"What do you hate about me?" I asked, intrigued by our conversation. Our first civil conversation, I must add.

She picked up a red bra and started inspecting it. "Well, there are a lot of reasons why I dislike you," She kept looking at the bra. "For example, when I first met you, you were a bitch, and you never stopped being one. You flaunt your body around like a model, which, let's face it, you could never be. But, I would have to say what bothers me the most about you is your degrading personality,"

I raised an eyebrow. "Degrading?"

She finally looked up from the bra and glared at me. "Yes, degrading. Do I need to get you a dictionary? Degrading means to lower in character or quality, to debase, it also can mean-"

"I know what it means," I dead panned. "How am _I_ degrading is what I want to know, stupid,"

"That's exactly what I mean! You insult me like you're so much better than I am. Like you know everything, and therefore I know nothing." She shouted. A few people in the store stared at, and eavesdropped our conversation.

"I have a reason for all of this," I said, trying to calm her down somewhat. "Happy people who think they can control the world by a nice smile or a-"

"Control people?" She slammed the bra back on the rack. "I do not try to control people! I'm a good person, and I try to be nice to everyone I meet. I guess _you_ don't know what that's like,"

"As I was saying," I said louder, attempting to ignore and diminish her shrieking. "The reason why I 'flaunt my body' is because I can. Just because you don't have anything to show off doesn't mean the rest of us should hide God's gift to us," Why was I being this rude? I know I wasn't supposed to be nice to her, but this was wrong. She shouldn't be belittled like this. Right then and there I should have stopped. And I would have, if I didn't have such a competitive nature about me that fueled me to keep going until I won.

She cocked an eye brow and smirked. "You're blind right? Have you seen me? I definitely have much to flaunt, and I never-"

I sighed loudly. "I wish you wouldn't keep interrupting me. You're testing my patience," She scoffed. "The only reason I keep insulting you is because it's fun. Yeah, I know it sound mean, but I pick on people who are used to it. And you look like you have gotten a fair share of jokes at your expense. I mean, first of all you have such unusual eyes! Green, really? Wal-Mart didn't have any normal looking contact? And your hair. Pink? Do you want attention so badly that you dye your hair pink? That's pathetic. Oh yeah, and it wouldn't hurt you lose a couple of pounds. I know curves are in, but hourglass curves, not circles," I smirked at her speechlessness. I had finally won. Now after all of this fighting we could finally talk about normal things, things those girls always laugh and giggle at. Whatever the hell that is.

When I got out of my own thoughts I focused on her face and swore I saw tears her eyes.

Too bad she punched me square in the nose before I could get a better look.

"Pick out your damn bras and let's go," she ordered as she walked away. I sat on the floor for a while before it registered.

She _punched_ me.

_Sakura_ punched _me_.

Sasuke _Uchiha _

No one punches an Uchiha without consequences.

I scrambled after her and grabbed her hair. Since I was a chick, I was going to use every advantage I had. I yanked her down to the ground.

"What the fu-" before she screeched at me I kicked her in the face.

"Don't ever punch me again. Ever," I menaced.

"Bitch!" She yelled she swept her feet under me, sending me tumbling to the ground. Before I had time to blink she pounced on top of me. Any other time I would have been majorly turned on by this vixen on top on me, but avoiding her fists was my only focus. She landed a few good blows before I gave a right hook to her jaw that sent her flying off me.

After checking if anything was broken, I got up and decided to check up on Sakura, and maybe apologize again. Maybe.

When I looked around she was nowhere to be found.

The next second I see her in front of me, with fire in her eyes. This is the only time in my life I will admit I was scared shitless.

Without a word, her hand flew up behind my head, took a handful of my hair, and slammed it into her knee.

After the second time I heard the distinct crunching of a bone breaking. My nose to be exact.

This is why genin are only allowed to fight with the supervision of a chunin. Left alone with an angry female, we were no match.

Knowing I had to get out of there I carefully, and very skillfully I might add, swung my left arm and hit the side of her head. She stumbled back a bit, but then came charging at me. This time I was ready though. Since she gave me a broken bloody nose, I thought I would return the favor.

When she was about to attack I side stepped her and threw my fist into the bridge of her nose. I felt the bone snap under my fist and smiled.

I withdrew my fist and backed away from her. "I think we're even here," I said cockily. She glared at me.

"Oh, we are far from it," She was about to punch me, which I would have avoided, when a worker, I assume the manager, grabbed her wrist.

"I've seen enough out of you two! This is Victoria's secret, not some school parking lot. If you want to fight resume it somewhere else," The manager grabbed my wrist as well and escorted us, forcefully, out of the store.

That day I learned never try to have a civil conversation with a female.

* * *

Did you know i actually had to Youtube girl fight to write this? Im sorry if it's sort of crappy, but I am no wa an action writer, and this is the reason why. This was so hard haha.  
i know this isn't exactly formatted the way i usually write it, but i just got so into it i had 1,000ish words on one couple. if i tried to fit another in i wouldn't do them justice. So SasuSaku had a chapter all to themselves :D. This chapter was a idea from a fan, which was MUCH appeciated. So, yeah, basically i need help, and lots of it. if youhave an idea, for any couple please, please, PLEASE tell me. After a year and a half i need all the help i can get.

Once again I'm so sorry to all my fans that loved this story, and because of you all I'm going to finish it. Thanks for caring :)

Edited while listening to Little man by Atmosphere


	9. NOT A CHAPTER, just a lame author's note

**Just a suggestion! **

**I'm thinking of rewrite a new found weight.. and i would like people's opinion. I wanna cut out three couples. yeah, i know how evil of me, but having 12 main characters in one story either kills me or the story. it's a lot to take in. And even more to write.. well. I'm saying this because I've re-read my previous chapters and there's no character development in that story at all. It goes from one shallow Point of veiw to another. and GOD i need more depth. So ya, ill step up a poll for whoever cares. I get if you don't care. i havent updated the story in a year, now im changing it? yeah be pissed... even send me hate mail, lol i get it. but i need this... **

**The previous chapter(and ones to come) are just example of longer chapters, if you dont like them, after every character gets a chapter, ill go back to the 6 couples a chapter... maybe :P**

**Sorry for this thing, i hate it when authors use a chapter for an notice too. I'll delete it soon enough, promise, just gotta get this out there for the masses. **


End file.
